


The Deal

by My_Name_Is_In_Use



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Name_Is_In_Use/pseuds/My_Name_Is_In_Use
Summary: One Week. One week apart without any physical contact. That was the deal. It was so that when they reunited on their first Valentine's together, it would be special. Surely it wouldn't be that difficult? Especially with only a few hours to go until it was the 14th of February.....However this is Sweet Pea and Veronica, neither had the patience of a saint. So why not be sinners?





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for my favourite non canon couple. My OTP of Riverdale. SweetVee. Props to 'Elegantmoonchild' for inspiring my love for these two. It's basically a smutty/slightly fluffy Valentines one shot. I have it set when they're older than high school. Maybe early twenties.   
> Hope you all enjoy and if you could leave a like or a comment I would really appreciate it! Thank you for reading...hope I don't disappoint x

Sweet Pea sighs as he pulls up outside his trailer, trudging sleepily inside. Today had been crazily busy at the yard, his muscles are sore and trembling.

But on the plus side he didn’t have to work tomorrow, having booked it off to spend with Veronica seeing as it was their first Valentine’s Day together.

Sure he believed Valentine’s Day is overrated but it was clear how much it meant to his girlfriend. He promised her he would spend all day and night with her tomorrow because even though he didn’t _like_ the day he _loved_ her.

This was his first Valentine’s with a girlfriend. He usually managed to avoid it but this year was different. He found himself actually looking forward to being with her all day, undisturbed, away from work and if he had it his way, spending the entire occasion in bed.

But it wasn’t Valentine’s Day just yet and right now he was tired. Exhausted. All he wanted to do was get a shower and head to bed. Only, as he goes to unlock his door he finds it to already be open and he was sure he had locked it this morning when he left.

Tensing up and prepared to fight any intruder who may be still inside and attempting to rob him, Sweet Pea pulled the door open harshly. His alert eyes examined the surroundings to find that there wasn’t a thing out of place.

In fact it had been decorated with fairy lights and candles, the faint sound of ‘Every Rose Has Its Thorn’ by Poison was playing out his speakers (one of his favourite bands). He is also greeted by the familiar smell of Paella (the only dish Veronica knew how to make courtesy of her Abuela).

He can’t fight the smile tugging at his lips, he barely got his boots off before she comes through the kitchen door, her bright eyes looking up at him for a response to her surprise. “Hi” he begins as he moves towards her and leans down to kiss her.

“You stink” she responds as she wrinkles her nose up and instead kisses him on his cheek before stepping back from him.

“Nice to see you too” Sweet Pea laughed and goes to envelope her in his arms but is stopped once again when she jumps back.

“No! Not until you’ve showered” Veronica protests with a playful eye roll.

“You’re not even going to kiss me? Properly I mean, not just on the cheek. Come on, I want to say thank you for doing all this for me” He teases with his best fake pout.

Veronica sighed and shook her head “Nope. I’m saving all the best kisses for tomorrow. But, you’re welcome... for this. I thought seen as we’ve both been working for the past few days it would be a nice treat. Not just for Valentine’s but because you’re my boyfriend” she started sheepishly “And I missed you”

“I missed you too baby” He instantly replies and goes to move to her but is stopped by the raising of her index finger as a warning sign.

“Shower”

“Fine” he sighed and pulled off his leather jacket, hanging it by the door “You joining me?” he asks with raised eyebrows only to met with an ‘Are you serious?’ look on her face.

“You know the rules” Veronica answered and then waved him off before moving back to the kitchen area to check on the food whilst she waited for him to get clean.

Sweet Pea defeatedly sighed and headed for the bathroom. Oh he knew the rules, he knew them too damn well. For whatever stupid reason, they had made a deal a week ago to not have sex until Valentine’s Day.  

At the time, he didn’t think anything of it. They had just had sex and she was so confident he wouldn’t be able to go a week without touching her or trying to have sex with her and his idiotic ego got in the way. Taking her up on it.

Seven days wasn’t _that_ long to some people but given how much they have sex usually, this was seven days too many in his mind. His hand was no good compared to things she could do with her body.

By the time he returns, fresh and dressed in some dark jeans and a casual shirt, he is met with her serving up their dinner. A glass of wine for herself and a bottle of beer for him. He thinks it’s the cutest shit that she pays attention to his favourite make of beer and music. He’s never had this before, someone really making an effort for him.

Once she’s put everything down on the table he moves towards her and spins her around to face him, this time there was no delay when he kissed her. “Let’s try this again, hi” he playfully greets her as she wraps her arms around his neck.

“Hi gorgeous” she replies with a grin and initiates the kiss herself this time “Welcome home”

 

* * *

 

 

The night continues that way, they eat and talk about their week and every now and then he would lean across and kiss either her hand or her lips. After dinner, he washed and she dried despite Sweet Pea offering to do it all seen as she cooked.

Currently, they were sat on his sofa with her in between his legs with her back to his chest as they watched one of her favourite movies ’10 Things I Hate About You’.

His muscles still ached but it felt nice to have her against him, especially the little hand massage she was giving him as her fingers danced over his. “Feels good baby” he commented as she applied pressure on his palm with one hand and the other brushed the back of it gently.

She smiles “They looked sore that’s all. I’m just being a caring girlfriend”

“You care about my hands?” he smirks knowing full well what she’s doing but letting her play the little Miss innocent act for a second longer.

“They have their uses” She’s the one smirking now.

“Like what?” he chuckled as he leaned down to place a kiss on her neck below her ear. He noticed how her chest would rise and fall at his words as her breath hitched in her throat. They haven’t been this close in a week and the sexual tension in the air was building, his thoughts already drifting from the movie that he was sure she now wasn’t watching either. “See if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to get me hard”

Veronica smiled and twisted herself around so that she could straddle him and sit in his lap “Why would I do that? You know the rules. No sex until tomorrow. It would careless if we…”

Sweet Pea leaned forward and captured her lips. After a second of protesting she soon melted into him. No matter what she was saying, it was clear she had missed this as much as he had. When she arches her body into his and he can feel her breasts against his chest he knows he can’t keep up the deal anymore. With her knees resting on either side of his thighs, he lets his hands travel up her legs and to her waist.

Squeezing her hips as she grinds down on him, her hands go into his hair tugging it slightly. He quickly attacks her neck pressing open mouthed kisses along her throat and moves his hands up to cup her breast through her shirt. She moans and he swears he’s hardening by the second.

“Baby” he breathes as she rolls her hips against his bulge, he tries to sound collected but it’s no use. The usual power play continues as she takes the opportunity to take her turn on his neck. “Please…We’d better…baby we need to stop if…fuck”

He wants her so bad that he’s fucking struggling to form a sentence now. It doesn’t help that she’s moving one of her hands from his hair and now trails it down his chest, to his stomach and lower still…

“I’ve been thinking” she says slowly and smirks up at him seductively. “We can’t have sex until tomorrow right? That was the deal. _But_ we never specified on what _kind._ Or”

God almighty. He can’t let her finish a sentence, he’s too busy pulling her shirt over her head. Only now he’s met with the most glorious little lacy thing he’s ever seen “What’s this?” he whispers, where the fuck has his voice gone?

The victorious smile on her face says he knows he’s given her the exact reaction she was wanting when she bought it. Holy fuck does she look good. “Do you like it? I was going to save it for tomorrow” she shrugs.

He lets out a sigh as his eyes linger on the red lace that curves around her breasts. He almost doesn’t want to take the bra of.

Almost.

“Babe, I…” he swallows. She’s intoxicating. How the fuck can someone be so devilish but look so angelic at the same time? “You look fucking beautiful”

Veronica leans forward expecting to kiss him but he has another idea and instead kisses her cleavage. The skin beneath his lips is warm and thick and he swears he’s in actual heaven. “You’re killing me”

“Yeah?” That smirk is back on her face as she pushes her forehead against his so she can fasten their lips together once again. “I knew you’d like it” She reaches up to tug his hair again, almost forcefully yanking his head back so she can bite his neck. He reaches up to massage her breasts, running his thumbs across her pebbles nipples. She hisses and grinds her hips against his jeans. Jeans which he swears if he doesn’t get out of soon, he will ruin.

Nothing about how they handle each other was sweet and soft, but neither expected it to be. They both gave as good as they got. It’s what kept it interesting. Sweet Pea knew that right now, she had all the power and it was time he had a little fun too.

Removing one of his hands from her breast, he reached around her and gave her a smack on her ass which caused her to gasp and look up at him with fire in her eyes. Sweet Pea knew how much that secretly excited her.

“Again” she whispered against his lips.

“Damn” he drawled as he did as he was told. She was a kinky freak and it was the hottest thing in the world. It never got boring with her, she was always up for exploring fantasies and acting them out. “You like that baby?”

“The deal?” she whimpered as she clutched to his shirt “We’ve almost made it to a week. I wanted tomorrow to be special” she kissed him all the same “I don’t want to stop but…”

“We don’t have to have _sex_. We can do other things. Or we stop now and try and watch the film without jumping on each other” That was the last thing he wanted but there was no way he would ever be the guy to pressure her or make her do something she didn’t want to.

Immediately Veronica shook her head. “God, just…I want make you feel good” she breathed as he pushed some of her hair back behind her ear.

Sweet Pea was completely captivated by her, especially now “I’ll make you a deal… you can do that after _I’ve_ made _you_ feel good. Least I could do after everything you’ve done for me tonight already” he didn’t give her a chance to argue as he lifted her with ease, her legs instinctively going around his waist as he carried them through to the other end of the trailer where his bed lay.

She inhaled sharply as she felt him tug down her skirt so she was left in just the lace thong to match the bra she still had on. “I want to see you too” she told him as she pulled the plain black shirt over his head. Sweet Pea smirked down at her as he gently pushed her backwards so she was laying down on the bed.

“Shh” he told her as she moved backwards so there was room for him to lean over her “I know what you want, just let me take care of you” his hands moved to the outside of her thighs and then down to her knees before her traced them back up again, this time on the inside of her legs.

Without a second thought he pulled down the thin piece of material she called underwear and then looked back up to her pussy. Seeing it glisten from how wet she was from what he was doing to her made his dick swell even more if that was possible.

“I fucking love you” he mumbled as he took in the full sight of her laid out on his bed in the glow of the candles and fairy lights she’d put up. She was his, all his and she was absolutely perfect. How the hell did that happen?

“I love you too baby” she whispered without hesitation. Goosebumps appearing on her legs as he leaned forward and licked his way up from the knee to the crease where her leg met her body. The small nibbles and bites along the way made her moan in pleasure.

He curled his arms under her legs and rested his hands in the middle of her lower stomach whilst his thumbs brushed against her lips gently, the pad of his thumb sweeping over her swollen nub. He could see how badly she wanted it as she bit down on her lip and grabbed the sheets beside her. “Damn, you want it bad” he commented with a small kiss to her clit as he looked up at her amused.

“Fuck” she breathed out with a moan “Just…eat me already” she demanded with a laugh. He knew how badly both of them hated being the submissive of the two…but also secretly loved it.

He huffed his own laugh and placed his thumb on her clit again, this time he pushed the hood back as he knew it was more pleasurable for her that way. Then he let his tongue peak through his lips and gently slide over her exposed nub.

She moaned helplessly at the feeling of his warm tongue tracing her lightly as a feather. He knew he was good at this, getting her riled up until she came hard for _him_. Her eyes shut tightly as he teased her for a few more moments before she felt his flattened tongue again this time wiggling his head side to side.

“More. God…please” her eyes were screwed firmly shut and her head thrown back against the mattress. Once again, her hands were in his hair and was scratching lightly with her nails. He was convinced there was nothing better than listening to her begging and moaning, not being able to control her voice or the jerks and twitches of her legs. “Fuck” she cried out “Faster”

He obeyed her, knowing her body better than she did, he knew what little tricks she liked. With his right hand, the other holding her clit hood back, he moved his fingers down and pinched her nub between his thumb and index finger while lathering her with his tongue.

As he knew she would, her hips began jerking against his face as she cried out at the sensation. His tongue was getting tired and it also prevented him from talking dirty to her, another thing she liked.

He gave her clit one last kiss and knew to move away from it for a moment as she whimpered indicating it was sensitive. Roughly and without saying a word, he shoved two fingers insider her, she was so fucking wet and moaned loudly at the intrusion “You like that baby? My fingers inside you?”

“Mm” she moaned again at the pleasure he was giving her and then let out a muffled cry into her hand when he curled his long fingers, hitting her G-spot. “Oh, Fuck!” keeping his fingers curled, he jerked his hand roughly, making sure to hit the same spot every time.

“Oh my god” she croaked out “Holy shit” a tear ran down her cheek as she tried to grab onto whatever she could. His hand was a blur as he fingered her quickly and thoroughly. “Please” she begged “God…Sweet Pea…”

“Just let it go. C’mon. Know you want to” He was desperate to relieve her so he could then get his dick in his hand and relieve himself too. When he saw her try to fight it and hold on a little longer he bit down on her thigh that was nearest his head. “Fine. I’ll make you then” Whilst he continued with pressuring her sacred spot with one hand the other moved back to her clit “Hold on tight” was his last warning before her rubbed her nub side to side.

She screamed, her whole body going into spasm while he removed his fingers from her. The pleasure shot through her and she felt completely immobilised. He knew how proud he must look as he moved back down to lean over her and kissed her breathless mouth.

“Worth making me wait a week?” Sweet Pea asked teasingly.

Veronica let out a laugh and then smiled lazily, one of her hands coming up to run through his hair “Fuck, I missed you. You’re…amazing” she mumbled to him glancing between his eyes and soft lips.

She then leaned forward and moulded their lips together. It was a softer kiss than before, probably because he let her control it, wanting to go at her pace. He’d done what he wanted to do. Well, of course he wanted to fuck her but if that didn’t happen he would still be a happy man.

Soon he felt her pull away before pushing him onto his side, getting up and straddling his waist with her now on top. He took a moment to just stare at her, her face was flushed, her hair dishevelled and she was now completely naked sitting on top of him. He found himself wondering how someone as good looking as her was in his bed.

With a teasing smile she placed kisses over the tattoo on his neck and then down his chest, covering every bit of ink and any scar he had. “I’m gonna suck your dick” she told him softly “Make you feel as good as you did me” with that she was quick to unbuckle his belt.

“Can’t say no to that” He replied, his voice deep and husky. She smirked and slid herself down between his legs. Slowly and teasingly she removed his jeans.

“Commando?” she questioned biting her lip.

“Makes me uncomfortable in this damn jeans” he mumbled in reply watching as she eyes his dick. He felt like her prey and it made his cock jump noticeably.

Reaching forward, she wrapped her hand around the base of him and squeezed lightly before slowing moving her hand up his shaft.

He inhaled sharply when she first touched her tongue to his head, she kept her hand at the base of his dick, not moving but squeezing lightly every few moments. She circled it once before wetting her lips and inserting the first few inches into her mouth.

Moments later, like something out of a porno, she smothered her spit all over him. He fucking loved when she did that, giving them less friction. “Fuck, Ronnie”

Once he was lubed up, she went back to work. Starting slowly, she would twist her hand around the bottom of his shaft while sucking and bobbing her head up and down. Then she sped up, his thighs constricting under her as his breathing became harsher.

He felt his eyes roll into the back of his head when she began circling the head of his dick which was now a lot more sensitive, especially when one of her free hands began massaging his balls in between her fingers.

“Fuck baby” he could feel his cock pulse and he knew he was going to cum soon. He had been using his hand alone for a week now and nothing measured up to the real thing. He would _never_ ever agree to such a stupid agreement with her again.

Tangling his hands in the back of her hair he let out a strangled groan “You’re gonna make me cum” he warned her, his voice shaky as he tried to hold back. He wanted to cum in her pussy not her mouth but he wasn’t sure how far they were going to go. “Gotta stop” he croaked out.

But she didn’t, clearly she wanted him to cum in her mouth, speeding up the pace and working her tongue even harder “Fuck” he groaned loudly, his thighs shaking as that all too familiar feeling came over him.

He emptied every last bit of cum into her mouth as she continued to work him, milking him for every last bit. Once she saw how he had relaxed and was catching his breath she pulled away. She smiled up at him innocently and placed a hand on his panting chest. “Veronica Lodge, you are going to be the death of me”

“Complaining?” she replied raising her eyebrows at him.

“Aint no way” he huffed a laugh. He eyed her body, as she leaned over him, making her tits hang nicely in front of him. It was painful but he knew he would grow hard again if he weren’t careful. “You’re a teasing little bitch, you know that?” he didn’t say it in a harsh way, his voice was more amused than anything.

“Guilty as charged” she grinned and shrugged.

To wipe the naughty smile off her face, he pulled her close and collided their mouths harshly. She moaned at the need in the kiss and exhaled sharply through her nose. It ended as quickly as it started as he pulled away breathing heavily.

“I Aint finished with you yet” he told her, his eyes moving from her tips to the top of her cleavage, barely visible as their chests were crushed together. “I know this fucking deal thing we had…”

“I know something you don’t” Veronica interrupted him with a victorious smirk. He frowned in confusion at her reply “Check the time” she pointed out at the alarm clock on his night stand. Sweet Pea glanced over to read it was now 0:08am “Happy valentines day baby” she winked.

There was no time to spare before he quickly her back in for another passionate kiss. FINALLY. No more waiting. They had managed to not have sex till this fucking Valentine's Day thing, something they were confident they would be fine with but the reality was fucking torturous. “I am never doing that shit again” he said between kisses as he moved to push her onto her back, leaning over her.

“Never” she confirmed with a playful giggle.

“I need to recover but I want to fuck you so bad” Sweet Pea promised as he looked down at her for confirmation that she was in the same head space that he was.

“I _might_ let you” she told him tilting her head to the side with a smile. She was lying and they both knew it. Of course she was going to let him. “If you can prove you’re good enough” she licked her lips teasingly.

He growled and gripped the outside of her tights before manoeuvring them to the edge of the bed, where he dropped to his knees as he held her firmly. “Think I proved myself earlier…” he trailed off “Guess if you’ve forgotten already then I best remind you” he continued, moving from her neck to her chest where he grazed his teeth against her nipples “Insatiable bitch” he mumbled as she giggled at him.

 

* * *

 

 

_She_ might not have thought it was possible to cum again but he was determined and wasn’t going to stop until her body gave into his demands. He whispered dirty words into her ear as he tried to coax her over the edge while he fingered her pussy, his thumb circling her clit with every thrust. “C’mon gorgeous, you can do it” he drawled.

She moaned helplessly “Don’t think…” she panted her head thrown back and her eyes fluttering “…I can”

“You can” he disagreed, doubling his efforts. His arm hurt like hell but he wasn’t going to quit. “Cum for me” he told her, the force of his thrusts almost pushing her along the bed. He put his free arm above her head to stop it from happening “Wanna feel you squeeze my fingers, do it for me”

His words pushed her closer and proved that he can make her cum again. Her body pulsed underneath him, sweat causing her hair to stick to her forehead. “I’m so close” she cried out in frustration.

“I know you are” his lips brushed against her neck “You just need…” as he spoke, he manoeuvred his hand, letting his little finger slide down her crack until it brushed against her ass “a little more” he continued his movements with his hand, two fingers in her pussy and thumb on her clit while prodding her ass gently with his little finger.

They had never tried anything like this and he wasn’t sure if she would like it so he watched her face carefully “You like?” he breathes as he brushed it again. She barely had time to think before she nodded frantically. He huffed a laugh “Knew you would” he responded before doing it again but this time he used some of the wetness from her pussy to help penetrate the small hole “C’mon baby, I wont stop until you’re seeing stars”

All he had to do was thrust three more times, touching all three of her pleasure spots, one she didn’t even know she had, before she was clenching around him. He couldn’t wait to feel it on his dick which was now back in action and leaking pre-cum as he watched her body twitch as she screamed for him “Shit!” she cried out.

“Fucking hot watching you do that” he couldn’t help but mutter. When she had calmed down he removed his hand from her and slid it slowly up her chest. She was fighting to get her breath back to normal, he didn’t mind, he would wait.

“There…” she panted as her foggy eyes met his “…are no words”

He smirked “Don’t need words” he told her, laying his body against hers so she could feel his dick, hard and ready against her leg “Your face says it all”

“Cocky bastard”

His body vibrated with a laugh, his arms either side of her head as he looked down at her. She looked exhausted “Don’t need to do anything else if you don’t want to” his face softened to show her that he meant it “I don’t want you to do this cause of what I’ve done to you”

She smiled at him and stroked his cheek with her hand “I want you” she whispered as her other hand reached down and grabbed a hold of his cock. She stroked him lightly before a thought suddenly occurred to her. “Condom”

“Fuck” he scorned himself for not thinking about one before now, this one week depravity had clearly fucked his brain up. Yes she was on birth control but there was no such thing as being too safe.

“I’ll get one” she nudged him off her and reached for her bag. When she found what she was looking for she turned to him and joined him on the bed once more this time she was on top. He went to take it off her and place it on himself but she stopped him. With a wink, she placed it in her mouth before bending forward and placing her mouth on his cock. Using her lips and tongue, she pushed it onto him.

He groaned at the feeling “When the fuck did you learn that?”

She shrugged “Like I said, I missed you and I’ve been getting very _imaginative_ in our week apart. I wanted to try it” she explained rolling the last inch down with her hand. “Don’t worry it’s not a new party trick” she laughed.

He grabbed her hips as she crawled onto him and straddled his legs “I would hope not” he told her edging her forward so their body parts would line up “You know how jealous I am. _I don’t share_ ”

She threw him a smile “Oh?” that smile soon dropped when he nudged his hips upwards, his cock brushing against her, making her moan “Oh…”

“Ready?” he questioned, his breathing hard as he grabbed a hold of his cock and placed the tip at her entrance. Even through the rubber he could feel her heat; her wetness, and it made him want to be inside her in an instant.

“I’ve been ready for the past seven days” she met his eyes and nodded.

Her words…the way she looked at him…it did something to him, something he had never felt before. He dropped his eyes to where they were about to become one and then gave her a curt nod before he pushed up as she pushed down, meeting in the middle.

Both let out their own sounds of pleasure. For a moment, he didn’t move; just kept his hips up so he was buried firmly inside her, tightening his grip on her hips. “God…” she breathed out, her eyes closed and her head back.

He grunted in agreement, his nostrils flaring as he gazed at her. It was a hell of site, seeing Veronica, _his_ Veronica, impaled on his cock, squirming and wriggling cause she wanted him to move.

“Please” she croaked out and that seemed to break him from his trance. Without a second thought he began to thrust in and out of her quickly and rapidly, her hips meeting him each time. They had a full twenty four hours ahead to go slow and steady. Right now they were making up for lost time and it was well overdue. He could feel her nails marking his shoulders as she clung onto him. “Fuck” she sobbed with pleasure as they seemed to move at lightning speed.

“I know baby” he grunted and bit his bottom lip before exhaling sharply “Take my dick, take it like I know you can”. With one hand her gripped her face and forced her to bring her head close to his “I’ve missed this so fucking much”

“Me too Sweet” she then roughly forced his lips onto hers as they breathed out through their noses. They could barely function, too lost in their own pleasure.

His other hand slid from her waist to in-between her legs where she tried to close them with a whimper “Uh uh” he mumbled against her lips, placing his thumb on her abused clit “You’re gonna cum again. This time on my dick. I want to feel you let go”

She let out a sob against his mouth and shook her head. He knew she was sore and they were both tired but he also knew her body and he knew she could cum once more. “C’mon, just one more time. That’s all. I’ve got you”

“Uhh…” she whimpered resting her forehead against his. He smiled thinking that small action was adorable. “Fuck” she sighed before sucking on her bottom lip. Her thighs were tense and he knew she was getting close.

He could feel her starting to clench around his cock so he sped up his thumb on her clit “That’s right baby” he grunted. He too wasn’t going to last much longer but he would be damned if he came first.

“Oh god!” she screamed as her pussy tightened painfully around his cock as her body spasmed uncontrollably.

“Shit” he cursed and let her take over the rubbing so he could put his hands back on her hips. That way he could now chase his own orgasm and pound into her fast whilst she was still contracting. “Thatta girl” It only took him a few more thrusts and then he was going over the edge with her, spilling himself into the condom and muttering curses into her neck.

She stayed on him while they recovered for a few moments, both of them breathing heavily and feeling boneless in their bodies. Neither wanted to move but he had to remove the condom, she also needed to get off before it turned into round two.

Spanking her ass lightly as she climbed off him, she chuckled and rolled over to the empty space by his side. He had a small smile on his face as he took the condom off and tied it before throwing it into the trash near his night stand.

He ran a hand through his hair before laying back down next to his vision of a girlfriend “By the way, Happy Valentine’s Day to you too” he stated before placing a soft kiss to the top of her head as he laid flat on his back.

Veronica nestled into his side with her head on his chest. She laughed and smiled up at him “We have a whole twenty four hours of this” she said placing a small kiss to his chest.

“Now that is a deal I can agree with, I meant it before. I’m not avoiding you for a week again. I missed you” he began with a more serious tone and expression “Not just the sex part although that is a big deal but just.... you.... being around me. Asking me about my day, eating together, sleeping together. Promise me that you won’t suggest anything that stupid again”

Veronica beamed up at him with her dazzling eyes “I thought it would be fine. We’d be busy with work and our friends. But no, it’s been hell. The only good part is now we can appreciate how much we do want to be around each other” he nodded at her words “So yes, I promise. Promise you won’t agree to it either. Ever again. You hear stupid shit like that come out of my mouth, talk to me and make me see sense”

“Promise” he vowed and intended on never backtracking on that. “Thank you for the pre date before our first valentines. It’s what I needed when I got home. I wanted you here... I needed you here”

“Well, that’s what you do when you love someone, you make the effort and sneak into their home, decorate it, burn yourself accidentally with the matches when you light the candles, buy new underwear, memorise their favourite songs and try not to burn down the kitchen when you cook” she reeled off running through her plans for tonight.

He was crazy about this girl. No one had ever been this good to him. He couldn’t imagine his life with anyone else now. She was his first real love and he was certain she would be the last one. The only one. “I love you” it was a simple answer but the sincerest one, no joking or teasing, just his true feelings.

She seemed to appreciate it all the same “I love you too” she then placed a soft intimate kiss on his lips and cosied back into his side.

After a while, when Sweet Pea was sure she was asleep and careful not to disturb her, he crept out the bed and made sure the trailer was locked and that all the candles were out. He had to be the sensible one for the moment because she was out of it.

Returning to the bedroom her card and present in hand for when she woke up, he shook his head in amusement. He mentally patted himself on the back for making this incredible girl collapse in exhaustion. Laying back down next to her and pulling her close, he kissed her head one last time.

Tonight had been the best surprise and he couldn’t wait for tomorrow (well technically today). 'Maybe this whole Valentine’s Day thing wasn’t so bad after all' he thought as he watched her for a few moments before following her lead in falling asleep.

 

 


End file.
